Life ain't that bad, but it sure is odd.
by Raven5
Summary: This is my little continuation from Life ain't that bad. I don't think it's very good, but if you do tell me. R'n'R please, thanks


*Hello everyone! This is the semi-continuation from 'Life ain't that bad.'   
Being Halloween and the fact I don't know anything about what happened in   
Madjipoor I wrote this. It's silly but you all asked me to continue it! Umm,   
what else? Oh yeah, the x-men ain't mine, if they were it would suck   
because I'm just not Marvel, but it's nice to play with them every once and a   
while!   
  
'Did ya know, if ya stare at the ceiling long enough, really cool patterns start   
to form?'  
"Jubilation?! Have you been listening to anything Scott and I have been   
saying to you!?"   
'Never thought I'd see Frost's pale white face get that red, Slim's is worse   
though.' Jubilee left her game of lets-see-the-ceiling-patterns to try and   
listen to their lecture, but it just got sooo boring, you could only listen to   
the   
same thing over and over again, repeated by the same two people so much.   
Wolverine on the other hand, wasn't taking this lecture as lightly.  
"Ya know just as well as anyone Cyke, that I can take care o' myself." His   
growl was getting more menacing by the minute.  
"Yes Wolverine, I also am well aware of that fact, but what about Jubilee,   
what if she was hurt?" This didn't calm Logan down any, if possible, it   
made him worse. *Snikt*  
"Are ya sayin' that I would let anythin' happen ta Jubes?" Scott saw the   
anger in the telepaths eyes at the threat and decided that it was a good time   
to end the lecture.   
"Logan, I think what Emma is trying to say is that, next time could you   
please give us some warning, or at least take a Comlink?" At this Wolverine   
just growled a little.   
"So, umm, are we done now?" Jubilee just catching on to the part where her   
Wolvie looked a little relieved.   
"Well Jubilee, Logan is done now, but we still have the little matter of your   
punishment to come up with." A loud groan and slacking of limbs showed   
just how excited Jubilee was to hear those words.   
"As you know, Generation X is going on a bit of a field trip to Disney   
World, you will stay here..." Jubilee was about to cut Emma off, but Emma   
just kept on talking.   
"Neither Sean nor myself will stay here with you, but you will be watched   
by Wolverine, and that has already been agreed to."   
"That's not so bad, so Frosty where is the bad part?" Jubilee squinted her   
eyes as if trying to see past the White Queen's façade.   
"There is nothing else, just you and Logan alone in here." Now Jubilee was   
wondering if these people had a death wish, but thought better of it. Seeing   
as how they were done, Emma excused Jubilee who quickly went to gloat to   
everyone else.   
  
So yer tellin' me gel, that all she's 'avin' ya do, is stay 'ere with yer   
Wolvie? His eyebrows went up.  
"That's it Jono." Ange's curiosity perked and he decided now was the   
prefect time to let his evil light bulb be turned on.   
"Chica, I know that Senor Logan is brave an' all, but I really don't think ya   
wanna stay here...alone." Jubilee rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not that bad, 'sides he likes me." Jono was once again arching his   
eyebrows trying to get at what Ange was saying.  
"You're tellin' me ya don't know?" Now Jubes was just annoyed.   
"Don't know what Ange?"   
"'Bout the ghost." Now it was time for Jubilee's eyebrows to go up while   
Jono just shook his head. Ange ducked under the bed to look for a sock   
while Jubilee contemplated this.   
'Ghosts, shmhosts. I've never heard anything like that before. But what if   
he's right, I mean we really haven't been here that long...'  
"Jubes you seen another white sock that's actually white?" Not really paying   
attention Jubilee picked up the sock that was under Ange's bag.   
"Thanks chica."  
"Are ya sure 'bout the whole ghost thing, I mean come on, yer not sayin' ya   
believe in that stuff are ya?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Ange   
picked up the cross that hung around his neck.   
"Of course I believe in it, wouldn't be right not to." Which really wasn't a   
lie, except for the part about them being in the school. At least that's what he   
thought.   
  
"So whatcha wanna do today Wolvie?" Jubilee and Logan were both sitting   
on the sofa in the Rec room. He was reading through the paper, minus the   
stogie because Emma had said no smoking, and it was hard not to make   
those things smell. He had complied so that he wouldn't have to get another   
lecture, finding out why Jubilee always dreaded them.   
"I dunno darlin', wanna watch a movie er somethin'?" Jubilee brightened up   
at that, Wolverine always knew all the best horror flicks, but then she   
thought about the day before. The fear was only for a minute, quickly   
dismissed first of all because ghosts were foolish, and second and mostly,   
what could a scary movie do.   
"Okay Wolvster, but you pick, ya always get the best ones." A hour and   
about ten videos later, they were happily back at the sofa debating about   
which one to watch first.   
"Ya must be kiddin' me Jubes, ya haven't seen any of the 'Hell Raiser'   
movies?" His look was completely disbelieving.   
"Nah, Frosty don't let us cause usually Artie n' Leach'll sneak in, an' then   
they can't sleep for like a week."   
"Well kid, yer in for the scare a yer life." A wicked grin coming over his   
face. Which Jubilee returned.   
  
Three hours later they had gone through two of the movies, four bags of   
popcorn, a twelve pack of Mountain Dew, and a six pack of beer. Jubilee   
was just about to put the third movie in, when Wolverine snapped his head   
around, and looked like he was straining to hear something. Jubilee on the   
other hand didn't have to strain, she heard just fine it. There was a loud   
thumping noise coming from up stairs.   
"Jubes, do ya hear anythin'?" Wolverine was still looking in the direction of   
the stairs. It was a good thing he was too, because her hands were shaking so   
bad she was having trouble putting in the DVD.   
"Um Wolvie, ya haven't been talking ta Ange have ya?" She put her hands   
behind her back as Logan turned to look at her funny from the strange   
question she asked, and the one she hadn't answered yet.   
"Skin? No... Wait, did ya hear it now?" Jubilee looked toward the stairs   
now.   
"Um, I don't think so. Are ya sure yer ears just ain't playing tricks on ya?"   
Now Wolverine was growling something fierce, but it wasn't at her, it was at   
the stairs. He cautiously raised himself off the couch and headed toward the   
stairs.   
"Jubilee, I want ya ta stay here, I'm goin' ta check on somethin'." Her eyes   
were going to pop out of her head. 'Like hell he's goin' ta leave me here.'  
"Ya sure ya don't want me ta come with?" Struggling to keep her voice from   
trembling. He stalked through the hallway and to the stairs, acting as if he   
didn't hear her. Which he did, and he knew it was better for her to stay there,   
at least he thought it was. Then there was the other voice in his head saying   
he wanted her to come with, because the pounding was getting louder, and   
he couldn't smell anyone. So Jubilee went with him anyway, seeing as how   
you couldn't pay her to stay down there after the movies they had just   
watched.   
Slowly they made their way closer to the noise. It seemed to be coming from   
Monet's room. The pounding still hadn't stopped, and seemed to be getting   
louder, like someone was taking a dictionary and slamming against the wall.   
Logan slowly twisted the doorknob, and opened the door carefully. The   
room was dark, nothing was out of place, and the pounding had stopped.   
"Well ya sure are paranoid Wolvie." Jubilee said, her confidence slowly   
coming back to her.   
"I wasn't the one holdin' on fer dear life ta the back of my shirt." Jubilee   
just   
crossed her arms over her chest. Logan close the door with a soft click, but   
no sooner than he did, was there a huge bang on the other side of the door. It   
was so hard that the door shook on it's hinges.   
"Wow, Wolvster, ya don't know yer own strength!"  
"Jubes, my hand wasn't near the door." Which they weren't, in fact they   
both were about a good two feet or so from the door. Wolverine went back   
the door and opened once more. A rush of cold air came out, followed by a   
very violent chair, which Jubilee quickly paffed to death.   
"What in the flamin' hell was that?!" They both moved closer to the very   
singed chair.   
"It was a chair, now it's kindling, and M's gonna be pissed at me." Jubilee's   
hands were starting to shake again, so she shoved them in her pockets.   
"Jubes there's no one else here, what 'n the hell did that chair just do?"   
"Why are ya askin' me like I know somethin'?" Wolverine narrowed his   
eyes at the girl, there was something she knew.  
"Out with it." Sighing deeply Jubilee explained.  
"Well the other day 'fore they left. I was tellin' Ange how excited I was ta   
be here with ya, an' he said that there was a ghost, and I was all, there are no   
such things as ghosts, and he was all, but you have ta believe in them, and if   
ya don't it's not right. Then I started ta get all scared, but I still didn't   
believe them cause it just didn't seem right. And..." She said all in one   
breath before being cut off by Wolverine.   
"Alright Jubes, I get it." Suddenly a book flew out of the room and crushed   
what was left of the chair.   
"Um Wolvie? Can we go? Like, now?" Quicker than you can say bub,   
Wolverine had hoisted the smaller girl over his should and was going down   
the stairs.   
"Um Wolvster, I can walk ya know." She got no reply, and again no reply   
when she asked where they were going, but she knew soon enough.  
  
Once on the front lawn, Logan finally set Jubilee down. For about ten   
minutes they sat there in complete silence. Finally, her boredom out   
weighing her fear, Jubilee spoke up.   
"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Logan looked over at the girl who was   
shuffling her feet, and realized just how silly this all was.   
"'Suppose we should go back in the house." Jubilee looked at Logan like he   
had just grown two heads.   
"But...but...but..." Was all the poor girl could muster.   
"Come on now Jubes, just how stupid is all this?" He had a point, she   
couldn't deny that.   
"Alright, but I'm not sleepin' up there!" He chuckled, he wouldn't want to   
either.   
"We'll make camp on the couch, and watch the rest of the movies." Now she   
looked at him like his two heads had just grown horns.   
"You can watch 'um all ya like, but I'm goin' ta bed!" He laughed again as   
they walked back into the school.   
  
Not a half an hour later did the noises start up again. Logan just turned up   
the volume on the TV and in turn Jubilee turned up the volume on her   
Walkman. The noises got louder, the TV got louder, the music coming out   
of the headset got louder. Then the noise stopped. Logan noticing this muted   
the TV, and Jubilee turned off her CD player. Once again craning his neck to   
hear anything, he heard nothing. Settling back into the couch to relax, he   
heard it again. This time it didn't have to be loud, it was closer. Logan   
started to growl again, and Jubilee decided enough was enough.   
"Where are ya goin' Jubes?" He asked as she made her way out of the room   
and into the hallway, toward the stairs.   
"Goin' ta play ghostbuster." Running up the stairs before she could loose   
confidence and Wolverine could stop her, she made it to the second floor   
hallway. The book that used to be in the pile of rubble that was once a chair   
was a few feet away from her. Thump! The book jumped up and fell back   
down moving a couple of inches.   
"Alright! What do ya want?! Come out here and show yer self!" Right after   
she said it she felt stupid, she was yelling at a book. Almost as if in response   
the book jumped again.   
"I don't speak thump, ya have ta speak English!" The book thumped again.   
Now Jubilee was mad, she went over and picked up the book. Which quickly   
decided it didn't want to be in her hands and tried to get away. Wolverine   
who had just come up the stairs thought this was quite a sight. Jubilee was   
playing tug-o-war with a book, and the book was winning. With a plop the   
book was hovering in mid air, and Jubilee was on the floor staring death at   
the book.   
"Jubes, are ya okay?" He said trying to repress a laugh. She said something   
through gritted teeth that he interrupted as 'I'm fine'. The book was still   
floating in mid air when a misty figure appeared holding it. It stuck out what   
appeared to be a tongue and floated away. The two superheroes, who had   
seen people die, and come back, and die and come back, looked at each   
other for an explanation. Jubilee got off the floor and rubbed the soar spot on   
her butt where she fell.   
"Wolvie, ya think we should tell someone?"  
"Nah, let 'um figure it out for themselves." And with that they went back   
down stairs to finish watching the movies.   



End file.
